Dragon Ball Heroes: Saiyan Saga
by Gohan4
Summary: What do you get when you put together: *a new boy from another country * an orphaned girl at the age of 7 *Romance (maybe) * shocking twists *A new evil *Inter-dimension traveling *Fights *Blood *Death *Earth-saving *aliens *and a set of magical orbs with stars? The answer? Dragon Ball Heroes: Saiyan Saga! Full Summary Inside!
1. Chapter 1

**_Full Summary:_**

**What do you get when you put together:**

***a new boy from another country**  
*** an orphaned girl at the age of 7**  
***Romance (maybe)**  
*** shocking twists**  
***A new evil**  
***Inter-dimension traveling**  
***Fights**  
***Blood**  
***Death**  
***Earth-saving**  
***aliens**  
***and a set of magical orbs with stars?**

**The answer? Dragon Ball Heroes: Saiyan Saga!**

**When Jayden Williams, a die-hard Dragon Ball Z fan, moves to Tokyo, Japan from the U.S, he never thought it would get any better, but boy it did! On his first day, Jayden and his new friend Aimi (a girl who loved DBZ)go to the nearby arcade to play a game called Dragon Ball Heroes. Instead, he finds out that Aimi had been helping out Trunks, a boy from the future of DBZ, by going to the DBZ Dimension and fighting an evil called the Shadow Saiyan Empire, a group who was searching for the 'One who Restored Light'. Finding out Aimi was working alone, Jayden volunteers himself to help. And thus, the story of the two Dragon Ball Heroes began...**

**The following chapter is owned by me. All I own is the storyline and the character names and personalities. All else is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama!**

**Now, own with the first chapter!**

_"What the…where am I?" Jayden asks himself as he looks around in the never-ending darkness that surrounded him. He looked around, not being able to see any signs of light or people anywhere. Then, a yellow flame appears in the distance, and he runs towards it._

_Upon reaching it, he looked at the flame, which now looked the size of him. Then, another yellow flame appears, then another, then three more after that, until six yellow flames are burning. Then, Jayden starts to form the same yellow flame, surprising him._

_"What's going on?" Jayden asks himself nervously as the flames start getting dimmer and smaller. Quickly, Jayden reaches out towards one, the first one, and watches as it turns into a small flame, barely a centimeter tall. Jayden's own flame goes out and only his small flame remains._

_Then, the flame starts to slowly get bigger again, and the other flames appear again, becoming brighter. Jayden's own flame appears again, brighter. Then, he notices figures inside the flames, and the energy being gathered in each figure's hands. Suddenly, the energy is released, and it clashes with the darkness that surrounded Jayden. A blinding explosion happens…_

...making Jayden's eyes fly open in an instant. He finds himself on his bed, hanging off, Xbox controller on the floor, TV on with a picture of his custom character from Ultimate Tenkaichi.

"That was a dream? No wonder..." Jayden realizes, looking over at the nightstand behind him and freezing as he reads the red numbers on the clock in fright.  
************************************************** ************************************************** ********************************** OP: Dragon Ball Heroes!  
Episode 1: New Life, New School! The Ribbon-wearing girl!  
************************************************** ************************************************** **********************************

A few minutes later, after changing into his new uniform, consisting of a dark maroon polo shirt with black pants, almost scratching his Tenkaichi disk, and falling down the steps, Jayden runs into the kitchen of his new house, which still had brown boxes everywhere.

"Toast! Toast!" Jayden yells, jumping up and down.

"Here," his mother says, smiling, giving the spiky-haired boy two pieces of toast covered in cinnamon and butter. Eyes wide, Jayden snatches them and races over to his bag lying by the front door.

"Don't forget, I don't know when I'll be home tonight. If you get home before me, there's some Chick-fil-A from yesterday. Heat that up!" Jayden's mother adds.

"Alright," Jayden replies, snatching his bag and opening the door. "Gotta jet!"

He races out the door, it slamming behind. Jayden speeds down the porch and down the steps and onto the sidewalk, running. He pulls out a paper from his pants pocket and uncrumbles it, the top reading 'Google Maps'.

"A right up here..."Jayden mumbles, reading the paper before looking back up and the sidewalk ahead of him.

After taking the right, the spiky-haired boy saw some other kids walking as well, two boys wearing the same uniforms as him. Giving a sigh of relief, Jayden continues down, reading his directions again. Taking another right, Jayden finds himself passing a large white building, spotting what appeared to be the school down the street. Smiling, he starts to run towards the school.

Then, something catches his eye in one of the buildings he was passing, and he slows down, peering inside. All he saw was darkness.

"Huh? I swore I saw something…" Jayden mutters to himself.

Blinking a few times, he looks back inside again, but all he sees is black. Sighing, Jayden starts running after the other kids walking, following them to the school.

"You almost got me, well, US, spotted!" a voice whispers, hissing to the other person hiding.

"Sorry, I just..." another voice replies, trailing off.

"It's not your fault, its mine. I should have stayed farther back." the first voice responds.

"Well, I'm off. Although I didn't get any sleep, I'm sure to get some if I cast up my leg for gym class," the second voice says, throwing something onto the floor of the dark store before a small explosion happens, and a school uniform appears.

"See you later then...I'll work on trying to get some info and finishing the time machine for you," the first voice says, waiting for a response.

"Hello?" the first voice asks, but again no response. _"Great. Wait a second...is the portal open? I hope it's closed...if not, she better be ready..."  
_************************************************** ************************************************** **********************************

The whole class was talking, bustling around the room, talking and gossiping. This was the normal time to do it, as the homeroom teacher was ALWAYS late.

"Hey, did you hear?" or "Guess what?" were being asked around the room. Of course, everyone was bursting with excitement. The upcoming winter season meant one thing: The Christmas Formal Dance.

Suddenly, the classroom door opens, and the room falls silent, everyone looking over at the door. In walks a raven-haired girl wearing her uniform, consisting of a white collar with a black stripe with a black ribbon tied, a dark maroon blazer cut to where her arms start, a dark maroon dress with a black stripe at the bottom of the skirt, and a large white and black bow on the back of the dress. There was a black cast on her leg, strapped tightly against her lower leg.

The girl quickly rushes over to a seat in the back, where she sets down her belongings down on the ground. The class goes back to its normal gossip, and the girl pulls out a Manga and starts to read. Hearing whispers behind her, the girl looks up and over at some girls talking, looking over at her.

Then, the teacher walks in, startling the students as they quickly rush to their seats. The teacher grabs a piece of chalk and starts writing on the green chalkboard. All the students gasp when the teacher steps away, the board reading: Christmas Formal Planning Committee.

"Woah..." and "Wow" were just the simplest of reactions. The teacher shushes the students quickly.  
"Class, as the board says, we have been chosen to do the planning for the school's Christmas Formal!" the teacher announces, making the students scream and shout.

The teacher shushes the students again before continuing. "Also, I would like to welcome a new student. They are coming from out of the country, and please treat them with respect."

That excites the class even more. Quickly, the girls turn to one another to fix their hair, the boys tried making themselves presentable, in any cases the student was a girl. A knock on the classroom door sends the class into hysterics. As the door opens, the students immediately shut up, and watch as the teacher walks in, ushering in the black-spiky-haired boy named Jayden.

"Class, this is Jayden. He is new here, and he is new to the country," the teacher starts, the students staring in awe at the new boy, some girls blushing slightly. "Which country?"

"The U.S," Jayden replies, and the class simultaneously gasp.

"Awesome…" a boy says, making the class laugh.

"Well Jayden, introduce yourself," the teacher says, walking over to her desk.

Nodding his head, he takes a breather before continuing. "Well, I'm Jayden Williams. I moved here from the United States, like I already said, and I love Manga and Anime! They even inspired me to take up martial arts as a hobby!"

The class gasps in excitement. "Jayden, your seat is over there," the teacher says, pointing to an empty seat by a window. Jayden sets his stuff down on the floor, and the teacher gets a slide show up and running, which is green, white, and red with a fancy font reading 'Christmas Formal Dance Planning'.

"Like I said, and what the board says, we are doing the planning for the all-important Christmas Formal for the entire school," the teacher says again, making the kids start getting excited.

_"Great, a school dance…" _Jayden thinks, looking around the classroom. Sighing to himself, he turns his attention back to the board, trying to keep alert at what the teacher was discussing. Then, Jayden spotted someone looking over at him. Turning his head, he sees a girl looking over at him. Quickly, the girl looks away and back at the book folded in front of her. Confused, Jayden turns back to the board, sighing.

"This is the cafeteria, I suppose," Jayden asks himself, looking around at all the healthy-looking posters and the lunch tables spread out across the huge room. He was lucky, as he had arrived to lunch very early, so he wouldn't have to be smashed to a table with people he didn't like.

Jayden took a spot in front, were no one was sitting. He slapped his lunchbox onto the table and unzipped it, revealing his cold, stuffed crust extra cheese pizza from lunch the day before, two Capri-Suns, and a banana. He unwrapped a pizza slice and took a big bite, freezing as it was rock solid. Jayden looked around for a microwave, but to no avail. Sighing, he pushed it aside and opened his banana, which thankfully wasn't cold, but warm easy to bite into.

Then, about 50 to 100 kids come running into the cafeteria, turning it into a huge chaotic apocalypse. Watching all the kids file in, he sees some girls looking at him, waving and blushing. Sighing, Jayden gathers his stuff and moves to a table in the very back corner of the cafeteria, were very few people were sitting. As Jayden sits back down, he notices that he know sat across from a raven-haired girl, the one he had seen in his homeroom.

She had her hair in a ponytail with a thin red ribbon, wearing the girls' uniform of the school. She had chocolate eyes and had a book open in front of her. The girl looks up and suddenly jumps, seeing Jayden.

"Wh-When did you get here?" she asks nervously.

"Just now. You don't mind if I sit here, right?" Jayden replies, smiling. The girl looks away for a few seconds.

"Sure, I guess," the girl replies, bring the book she had onto the table. The cover had a pink-haired girl on it in some sort of sailor uniform and the words 'Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon'* on it. The book looked awfully thick, for it being one of the smaller versions**.

Looking at the pages, he saw that they weren't pictures of teenage girls in skimpy skirts, but in fighting gi. One even caught Jayden's eye.

"You're reading DBZ!" Jayden exclaims, making the girl look up. The girl's eyes widen in fright as she sets down the book.

"No, it's Sailor Moon. See the title?" the girl replies, pointing to the words on the cover.

"But the mange is obviously Dragon Ball Z! I even saw a picture of Goku in there!" Jayden retorts, making the girl's eyes widen. She turns away, bangs hiding her eyes.

"You got me…" the girl says, laying her box down on the table, revealing the DBZ Manga.

Jayden picks up the book, but then another one falls out off it, turning out to be a novel of Dragon Ball Z, one with Vegeta and Goku on it.

"You, hid the book inside this one?" Jayden asks, confused. The girl nods her head sadly.

"Yeah, If anyone saw me with that, I'd be the laughing stalk of the grade until I graduated!" the girl replies, laughing a bit, and making Jayden even more confused.

"What? Why?" Jayden demands, grabbing a piece of pizza from his lunch and successfully biting into it.

"DBZ isn't a thing you want to reveal at this school, let's just say that," the girl says, taking her books back and chomping down on some grapes.

"That makes it sound like it's a bad thing," Jayden says blantly. "It is," the girl replies, making Jayden even more confuzzled.

"So…DBZ's…bad?" Jayden asks a shocked tone in his voice. The girl shakes her head.

"It's bad in this school at least. People tend to not like it here. I saw a kid who liked it, and he got wedgies everyday. Since then, no one else has stepped forward saying there a fan. I'm sure there are others, like me, but I'm probably the only girl." She says, laughing a bit, shocking Jayden.

"That's stupid! This school is full of bakas! DBZ is one of the best series yet!" Jayden exclaims, this time shocking the girl.

"You're a DBZ fan too?" the girl asks, starting to smile a bit. Jayden nods his head, and the girl gasps.

"Then, you know what Dragon Ball Heroes is?" the girl asks, catching Jayden off guard.

"Not exactly…" Jayden trails off, making the girl sweat-dropped.

"Then meet me today, out front by the bike racks. My mom owns the arcade down the road from the school. All the kids go there from school. But, I can teach you how to play Dragon Ball Heroes, or DBH, before we open, so people won't find out!" The girl suggests, making Jayden smile.

"Sure!" Jayden agrees, making the girl smile.

**Eyecatch 1: Like the original, Goku is sitting with his back turned to the camera. Jayden and Aimi fall into the shot, and then Gohan appears. Everyone then smiles as the DBH logo appears.**

**Eyecatch 2: Like the original, Gohan is seen taking up most of the camera space. He then turns and runs to Goku, who picks him up. Jayden and Aimi then fall into the shot, and all four pose with the logo appearing in the corner.**

"C'mon kids! Hustle! Hustle!" the gym teacher yelled, making the kids running around the gym sigh before kicking it up a notch. As Jayden sat and watched the kids run the gym, he looked over at the girl he met, who was sitting a few bleachers up from him, reading her hidden DBZ Manga.

"Heh, I get to sit out gym just because I'm new! Ha!" Jayden says to himself, laughing a bit. Then, Jayden sees the girl hobble down the bleachers, using the railings. She goes over to the teacher and after having a discussion, walks out of the gym. Sighing, Jayden rests his head on his hands, watching the runners. The teacher stops the runners, and they group back up to talk about the sport they were doing that day.

_"I wonder if they play football…" _Jayden thinks, laughing a bit. Suddenly, Jayden feels unsteady, as if someone or something evil was nearby. He looks around the gym, trying to find the source of this evil, and finds himself looking the direction the girl went.

"Sir, can I go to the bathroom?" Jayden yells nervously.

"Hurry!" the teacher responds. Quickly, Jayden scurries out of the gym and takes a right. Just as he does, he runs into his friend, walking back from the restroom.

"Oh, sorry!" Jayden immediately says, the girl laughing.

"It's fine. Really." She replies, walking back into the gym, ponytail swinging. Jayden follows and sits back down in his spot, resting his head back in his hands.

_"What just happened?" _Jayden thinks to himself.

Once gym finished, Jayden made his way back homeroom for dismissal, grabbing his bag from his locker before walking into the gossiping classroom. As he made his way to his seat, two boys approached him once he sat down.

"Jayden IS your name, right?" the first boy asked. Sweat-dropped, Jayden nods his head.

"What job did you get for the formal?" the second boy asks quickly, making Jayden confused before realizing that he didn't know.

"I have no idea. What'd you get?" Jayden replies.

"I got to be in charge of the theme choice." The second boy says, the first boy running outside the classroom, running back in a few seconds later.

"Your name's not there." The first boy announces, making Jayden confused.

"Maybe because I'm new." Jayden suggests, the two boys nodding their heads. Then, the ribbon-wearing girl walks up behind the two boys, who quickly see her and walk away, waving.

"Hey," the girl says, catching some attention from other girls, who stare at her with angry looks.

"Hi…" Jayden trails off, sighing.

"What did you get?" the girl asks, Jayden giving the girl a confused look. "For planning the dance." She adds.

"So far, nothing. What about you?" Jayden sighs heavily.

"Oh…I get to be the president of the committee...sorry…" the girl says sadly, turning away. "You still wanna meet up?"

Jayden smiles. "Why wouldn't I?"

The girl smiles, turning back to Jayden. She pauses for a second, and then continues. "I'm Mizuki Aimi, by the way. You're Jayden, if I remember." The girl exclaims, and Jayden nods his head. Quickly, Aimi scurries back to her seat on the other side of the room, where girls quickly swarm her.

About 10 minutes later, a bell rings, and kids come pouring from the school and running in different directions, most to the buses, some walking down the streets or across. But, Jayden waits for Aimi, and sure enough, she comes and meets up with him at the bike racks.

"The arcade isn't far: all you have to do is to take a left up here and its right there on the corner," Aimi instructs, pointing to a bright white building on the corner of the street as the duo started walking down the sidewalk, Aimi slightly hobbling.

"I remember seeing that this morning. I know I might crazy for saying this, but I think I saw something in there when I was walking to school," Jayden replies, Aimi looking at Jayden with a confused/shocked expression.

"Huh. Well, I know I was probably already at school before you, so it wasn't me." Aimi denies, making Jayden confused. "My mom's apartment is above the arcade." She adds.

A few minutes later the duo arrives outside the locked doors of the arcade, where a yellow note was taped on the doors that were shut. Aimi rips the note off and reads it aloud.

"Dear Aimi, I'm out visiting Aunt Natsuki. If I'm not back in time for opening this evening, do it for me, will you? Thanks! Love, Mai. P.S. I have a bunch of sweets to make Triple Dessert Sundaes again for our marathon!" Aimi reads, blushing a rose red reading the end.

"Marathon?" Jayden asks, smiling.

"We both love Anime, and we're going to watch back-to-back seasons of DBZ and Sailor Moon. I know, weird combo, but those are our favorites." Aimi explains, punching in a code on the lock on the door and opening it. The two rush inside, Aimi throwing her bag over the clear glass counter that was inside. Aimi runs behind the counter and into the back room quickly.

"Geez…you have a lot of games…" Jayden trails off, looking around at all the machines just sitting there, blank screens and all. Suddenly, the lights turn on and the game screens on all the machines turn on music starting to play.

"I have to get everything ready before we open after school. This is what I normally do," Aimi says, walking back around from behind the counter, finishing tying a blue apron around her.

"So, where's this 'Dragon Ball Heroes' you told me about?" Jayden asks, Aimi motioning to the stairs. The duo walks up to the next floor, where more games were located. Aimi points to a white system in the corner of the room, which reads 'Dragon Ball Heroes' in blue block-like letters. Stars in his eyes, Jayden quickly rushes over to the system.

"WOW!" Jayden exclaims, looking at the machine in awe. Aimi giggles as Jayden takes a look at the machine.

"You'll need these if you wanna play, silly," Aimi says, laying some cards onto the orange table part of the machine. Jayden grabs the cards and looks at them, going through each one.

"What's this one? It doesn't look like any of the others," Jayden asks, holding out a bright orange card with a bold 'C' on it.

"That," Aimi says, pulling one from her apron, "is a Capsule Card. It's also called a Hero License. This is where your data will be saved, along with all your info and what cards you have. It's pretty useful, actually." She explains.

"Makes sense. So, how do you actually play this game?" Jayden continues. Aimi reaches into her apron but comes out empty-handed.

"Hold on, my cards are downstairs." She says quickly, running down the steps, ponytail swinging. A few seconds later, a scream rings through Jayden's eardrums, automatically registering as Aimi. Quickly, Jayden runs downstairs, finding Aimi frozen at the bottom of the stairwell.

"Aimi? What's wrong?" Jayden asks as he walks down towards his friend, eyes widening in fright when he spots some sort of black creature-human thing walking around striking fear in both black-haired kids.

"Well, Well, Well," the creature says, spotting the two kids and smiling, eyes locked on Aimi.

"But…how-"Aimi starts, being interrupted by the monster.

"How you ask? Someone let me through on this side. They opened the portal…or you left it open yourself, Hero," the shadow answers, "Or should I call you, Heroine?" he adds.

"What? I know I closed it!" Aimi retorts, confusing Jayden.

"Oh really? Then who opened it? Was it your friend behind you?" the shadow says, pointing to Jayden, who freezes. Aimi looks over her shoulder at Jayden, who just shrugs his shoulders with a look that said 'I have nothing to do with this, as I have no idea what is happening'.

"No. That just means…" Aimi trails off, eyes widening in realization, "that someone from this universe is helping you guys!"

_"Universe? Portal? Hero? Heroine? Nothing is making sense!" _Jayden thinks to himself.

"Why are you even here?" Aimi exclaims.

The shadow laughs. "I have some business to attend too. I have orders to come to search for the Restorer, and to annihilate anything that stops me," he says, smiling at Aimi.

"You want more then? Alright, if you insist," Aimi says, smiling a bit. She takes a fighting stance, one that Goku would have used, ripping off her cast on her leg in the process. As Jayden watches the shadow do the same, he tries to think.

_"Business? Restorer? This is even more confusing, and to make it worse, Aimi knows about this! Is she on the good or bad side of this battle? What is going on?"_

**NA: What is really happening in the arcade? What is this 'Restorer' the creature talks of, and why does he call Aimi the 'Heroine'? As Jayden tries to figure out the mystery with the little clues he has, Aimi is about to fight a formidable foe, who wants revenge! What become of the raven-haired duo? Find out on the next somewhat action-packed Dragon Ball Heroes!**

**EN: Yeah! Break! Care! Break!**

**Alright, what do you think? Give me some critique and I will try to fix whatever I need to fix! Thanks!**

***-I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON (although I wish I did…)!**

****-You know how Manga is put into little 200 paged books, and then (at least in DBZ's case) they combine like, three of them? Well, I call the 200-paged Manga the smaller versions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**FYI, I DO NOT, repeat, DO NOT own DBZ or Dragon Ball Heroes! All I do own is the character personalities and their names, and the bad guys!**

**Author/Narrator: Last time on Dragon Ball Heroes, we met Jayden Williams, the new boy in town, and Aimi Mizuki, a somewhat shy and nice girl. The duo went to the nearby arcade to play a video game, but instead, Jayden winds up watching Aimi about to fight some shadow sort of monster! What is going on? Find out, NOW!  
************************************************** ************************************************** ****

"Why are you even here?" Aimi exclaims.

The shadow laughs. "I have some business to attend too. I have orders to come to search for the Restorer, and to annihilate anything that stops me," he says, smiling at Aimi.

"You want more then? Alright, if you insist," Aimi says, smiling a bit. She takes a fighting stance, one that Goku would have used. As Jayden watches the shadow do the same, he tries to think.

"_Business? Restorer? This is even more confusing, and to make it worse, Aimi knows about this! Is she on the good or bad side of this battle? What is going on?" _Jayden thinks, watching as his raven-haired friends charged towards the odd black shadow on the other side of the arcade in a flash. The two fighter clash, matching the first blow.

**OP: Dragon Ball Heroes!  
Episode 2: A Shocking Discovery! Save Both Universes!**

"Not bad Heroine, not bad!" the creepy shadow says, launching a barrage of kicks at the ribbon-wearing girl who dodges them all. Aimi launches back in for an attack and catches the shadow off guard, quickly shifting the tables.

"You're not that bad either! Although, I'm not going to spare you like Goku would," Aimi replies in breaths, panting a bit. She swings around for a kick, but it is grabbed. The shadow punches Aimi, letting go of her leg, and goes flying into some games. Grunting, Aimi gets back up.

"_Aimi, why are you fighting? Is there a reason?" _Jayden asks in his mind, watching Aimi pick herself back up and charge back towards her opponent.

The shadow gets into a guarding position and waits for Aimi's oncoming barrage. In a fury of fists, Aimi punches the shadow, barely getting through the guard.

"Die already!" Aimi exclaims, punching again. The shadow dodges and teleports behind her, knocking her to the side and into some more machines, destroying them. Jayden cringes as he watches Aimi get back up, some blood dripping on her face and arms, her hair very messy.

"C'mon you're the great solo Heroine! You can do it! You have the strength…or, was that just beginner's luck?" the shadow says sarcastically, making Aimi growl.

"_Solo? Aimi's been…by herself?" _Jayden realizes, eyes widening.

"Oh, I have the strength alright," Aimi replies, smiling a bit, teleporting in front of the shadow and elbowing the shadow in the stomach with all her might. The shadow spits up some spit before being punched again farther back into the arcade. Aimi rushes over and punches and again, landing a kidney shot*. The ribbon-wearing girl barrages again, knocking the shadow to the ground.

"Wow, I guess the fire still burns," the shadow says, standing back up, shocking Aimi.

"You should've taken damage! No one can take that barrage with getting damage! Even Raditz didn't walk away clean!" Aimi exclaims, making Jayden's mouth drop open.

"Raditz? He doesn't exist!" Jayden mutters under his breath. _"Aimi had also mentioned Goku earlier. Does she have a secret connection she doesn't talk about?"_

"Really? Then you need to train a bit more then," the shadow says, laughing, making Aimi growl. Stopping, the shadow charges towards Aimi, catching her off guard, and taking the full force of the stomach punch. She spits up some blood, and crumples to the ground gasping for air.

"Aimi!" Jayden yells, running down the steps.

"Jayden! Stay back!" Aimi replies, looking over at Jayden, her face beaten. Jayden stands in shock, watching as Aimi is knocked to the side again like a ragdoll. As Aimi gets back up again, she is shot down by a black beam of ki. Eyes wide, hands in fists, teeth clenched, Jayden watches the shadow pick up the girl by her left arm, a face of pain on Aimi's cut face.

"AIMI!" Jayden screams, charging towards the shadow and jumping, landing a good hard kick in the shadow's jaw. The shadow drops Aimi, who Jayden quickly swoops up and races back to the stairs.

"Jayden…you baka," Aimi says, smiling a bit. Jayden sets the poor girl on the steps, when a familiar voice rings out.

"Aimi!" a teenage boy with lavender hair exclaims, jumping over the stairs from the second to first floor, Jayden just watching in awe.

"T-Trunks? How are you here?" Aimi stutters, shocking Jayden like lightening.

"_What? That can't be THE Trunks Briefs, can it?" _Jayden asks himself, looking at the lavender-haired sword-wielding demi-Saiyan prince, who was now crouched down by Aimi.

"Who did this?" Trunks asks, giving Jayden a evil glare, Scaring Jayden for his life.

"It was that thing over there," Jayden exclaims, pointing to the shadow, which was now standing, blood trickling from his jaw.

"Alright…Who did that?" the shadow roars, spotting the demi-Saiyan who was now with the two raven-haired kids.

"So, it was one of you scum? I guess Aimi still has a long way to go if she wants to defeat at least one of you." Trunks says, smiling, unsheathing his sword.

"Aw, so you FINALLY decide to show your head, Light Saiyan?" the shadow says, making Trunks smirk.

"Does it really matter what type of Saiyan you are? It makes no difference to me. All I see is me pummeling your face straight to the DOWN UNDER." Trunks retorts.

"Cocky, eh? Then I guess I'll just-"the shadow starts, freezing with a look of shock on his face. The shadow looks down and sees Trunks' sword stabbed through his chest, making blood bleed out heavily. He looks back over at the lavender-haired teen, who had thrown the sword, and who was now sitting over by Aimi.

"I'm sorry Trunks…I'm a huge letdown," Aimi says, a saddened look on her face.

"Hey, it's not your fault! You did what you're supposed to do right? I never said this was going to be easy and wasn't life-threatening now did I?" The demi-Saiyan replies, smiling down at his helper.

"But, I can't even defeat one! Yesterday I almost cost Goku AND Piccolo their lives…" Aimi replies, sitting up. "To make things worse, I fought Raditz! Not them, like they were supposed to do!" Trunks looks down at the steps, sighing, knowing the ribbon-wearing girl was right.

"_There is something…and Aimi's gonna tell me!" _Jayden thinks, looking over at his friend, who looked as if she was almost, crying.

"Hey! I'm not dead yet!" the shadow's raspy voice rings out, make the trio all look over in surprise at the shadow, remembering the battle that was still unfinished.

"Oh yeah. I guess we need to stop the pest from the source!" Trunks exclaims, standing back up and rushing towards the shadow, immediately going head on into a barrage. The shadow dodges the attack, and then jumps around behind Trunks and starts throwing black ki blasts. Trunks flies backwards, grabbing his sword off the ground from where the shadow had thrown it, and charges back in. And, one clean slice and ki blast later, the shadow is no more, just a wisp of purple smoke.

"That…was…INCREDIBLE!" Jayden exclaims, stars in his eyes, jumping up and down, making Aimi and Trunks sweat-dropped.

"Thanks," Trunks replies, looking over at Aimi. "Capsule Card?"

Digging into her apron pocket, the raven-haired girl whips out an orange card with a black bold 'C' on it, just like the one she had shown Jayden. She throws it to Trunks, who catches it and holds it front of the wavering purple mist. The mist is sucked into the card like a vacuum, and Trunks walks back over, returning her card.

"Let's get you a Senzu," Trunks says, pulling out a capsule from is jacket pocket and pressing the top. He throws the capsule onto the floor, and the capsule explodes into giant pile of green Senzu beans. Grabbing the one from the top, Trunks tosses it to Aimi, who catches it and pops it in her mouth. Seconds later, Aimi is healed and back to full strength, Trunks returning the pile of magical beans back to its capsule.

"Not trying to be nosy here but…WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" Jayden yells, confusingly. The two secret-keepers look at each other, nodding heads, then look back at Jayden.

"Well," Aimi starts, standing up, "do you want the nutshell version or the full version?"

"C'mon! Just tell me already!" Jayden pleads.

"Okay okay!" Aimi replies, hands above her head. She sits back down on the steps, looking up at Trunks with a look that said 'hey, you're in charge!' Jayden looks over at Trunks, who sighs.

"Alright, I'll tell you," Trunks says reluctantly, Jayden smiling, "but, under one condition. You have to promise not to tell ANYONE. And I mean ANYONE. Don't even tell your parents!"

"Promise!" Jayden agrees, nodding his head.

Trunks looks away, gathering himself and the facts together, before starting. "It was a few days before my tenth try at defeating those Androids. I had gone out for groceries because Mom was too busy working on something else…"

_Flashback:_

_As Trunks walked down the sidewalk past all the tall, empty and broken buildings and the ruined roads, he looked around at what was left of West City. West City and the entire world was under siege by the terrifying Android duo of Android 17 and 18. Trunks and his mentor, Gohan, had tried to stop them a few times. Gohan died trying, and so it was up to Trunks to save the Earth. He had tried many times already, barely making it out alive each time._

_Now, all he did was train and help his mother as much as he could before trying and failing again. Eventually, Bulma got an idea, and she had been working nonstop. They needed some small food items, so Bulma sent Trunks out to go fetch them._

_As Trunks turned into the sidewalk of his mother's house, he walked around to the back where he knew his mother was. But, once he walked in, he froze with fear. Two monstrous beings were in his mother's lab, his mother tied in a chair with a rope._

"_Ah, there he is!" one of the shadow calls out, seeing the lavender-haired teen._

"_What are you? What do you want?" Trunks calls out angrily._

"_We're here for you, Prince," the second shadow says, Trunks' eyes widening._

"_Fine. I'm here. Leave my mother out of this." Trunks demands. Shrugging their shoulders, the shadows let Bulma go, and she runs over to her son._

"_We let your mother go. Now, you tell us the location of the Restorer, and we'll go away peacefully," the first shadow says, holding his hand out._

"_Huh? Restorer? What are you talking about?" Trunks replies confused._

"_You know what we're talking about prince. Just tell us, and we won't have to fight," the second shadow offers again._

"_I'm sorry, but I don't." Trunks says again, angering the two shadows._

"Okay, wait. What is this 'Restorer' I keep hearing about?" Jayden asks.

"The full name is the 'One who Restored Light'," Aimi answers, "supposedly; it was a person who 'restored' order by returning light to the universes."

"Oh. But, what does this have to do with Aimi fighting some weird shadow things?" Jayden asks again, Aimi shushing him so Trunks could continue with his story.

_Suddenly, two beams of red ki come shooting in from a corner of the room, piercing the two shadows in the chest, straight through the heart. The two shadows fall down, dead, and reveal three other people: two more shadows and a man wearing a brown cloak with the same hairstyle as Goku._

"_Goku?" Trunks' mother asks, a nervous tone in her voice._

"_No, I'm not that wretched betrayer! I am Turles, his cousin." The man says, smiling._

"Knew it! I knew it!" Jayden exclaims, Aimi giving Jayden an evil look. Scared, Jayden sits back down.

"_What do you want?" Trunks demands, getting into a fighting pose._

"_Hmph, the Restorer of course! Master will be pleased when I bring him back," Turles replies, laughing. "and when he finds out that all Light Saiyans have been eliminated,"_

"_Light Saiyans? What are you talking about?" Trunks asks, confused. He had never heard anything like that before! Light Saiyan…_

"_You don't need to worry anymore, Light Prince, because by the end of this, you'll be begging for mercy!" Turles replies, getting into a pose as well. Nervous, Bulma quickly runs out of the lab._

_The two fighters stand in silence waiting for the other to make the first move. Suddenly, they both charge at each other, creating a huge explosion in the lab. The two fighters quickly barrage each other in a clash of fists and feet. Trunks knocks Turles back, only to be attack by the two other shadows. Dodging their barrages, Trunks sends both shadows to the ground, grabbing their legs and throwing them. Turles attacks again, powering up and launching a ki blast volley. Trunks dodges them all, making his way to Turles. In one quick blast, he hits the Goku look-alike head on, having him fall to the floor._

"_What was this about begging for mercy?" Trunks asks, charging his signature move: Burning Storm, towards Turles._

"_Wait!" Turles yells._

"_Wait for what?" Trunks replies._

"_I must warn you," Turles says, looking up at the Saiyan prince with a smirk on his face. "those two shadows that you fought as well as me briefly are just scouts. They will go to our master and tell him everything that has happened here, and will launch a full-out attack on Earth to find the Restorer, unless, you tell me now,"_

_Trunks gasps. _"An All-out attack?! If that happened then, then…" _Trunks thinks, his attack burning out. As he stands in shock, Turles gets back up and flies up._

"_Beware, Light Saiyan! Your death will be coming very soon!" Turles yells teleporting away with his two shadow minions._

**Eyecatch 1:****Like the original, Goku is sitting with his back turned to the camera. Jayden and Aimi fall into the shot, and then Gohan appears. Everyone then smiles as the DBH logo appears.**

**Eyecatch 2: Like the original, Gohan is seen taking up most of the camera space. He then turns and runs to Goku, who picks him up. Jayden and Aimi then fall into the shot, and all four pose with the logo appearing in the corner.**

"Wow," Jayden says blantly, eyes wide.

"Now you know how this entire mess started," Trunks says, sighing.

"Yes, but where's Aimi in the equation?" Jayden asks, eyebrows raised.

"Well," Aimi starts, standing up. "I was preparing the Dragon Ball Heroes game for launch a few days back, and my mom had gone out to the nearby grocery store. Since I was alone, I was going to try and play the game BEFORE launch, but instead, I found myself in Bulma's lab in Trunks' timeline."

"Oh…" Jayden awes. "So, just to be clear, you're using Aimi to go back in time in the DBZ Dimension to fight some evil group of people out to find some sort of 'Restorer'?"

"One who Restored Light!" Aimi corrects.

"We better get going. C'mon Aimi," Trunks says, walking up the steps. Aimi follows, and curiously, Jayden follows as well. Aimi looks back at Jayden and pauses, thinking for a few seconds.

"Aimi, hurry up!" Trunks says, motioning Aimi over to the machines hesitantly.

"Hey, Trunks?" Aimi asks.

"What's up?" the demi-Saiyan replies.

"I was wondering…"the raven-haired girl trails off, playing with her fingers. "do you think that Jayden could, oh, possibly, maybe, help me?" Silence covers the arcade for a few seconds, as the two boys were in shock.

"I mean, if Jayden didn't want to risk his life…" Aimi adds.

"Aimi," Jayden says "you must be crazy to be thinking like that!

"So, you'll help?" Aimi asks excitedly.

"Bing Bing Bing! Bing!" Jayden exclaims.

"Well then c'mon over! Your part of the group now!" Trunks says, motioning Jayden over, who now had stars in his eyes. Quickly, the spiky-haired boy rushes over to the machines.

"I'll see you guys on the other side!" Trunks says, throwing another capsule to reveal his time machine. The lavender-haired teen jumps inside it and closes the lid. He presses a button, and disappears. The duo turns back to the arcade game.

"Okay, so how do we do this?" Jayden asks, looking over at Aimi.

"First, you insert a special Capsule Card Trunks gave me," Aimi starts, inserting her orange data card into the slot it was supposed to go in. The slot lights up and the game screen turns into a picture of an empty seat at a desk. Suddenly, Trunks runs into the picture and sits down. The demi-Saiyans waves, then presses a red button. Dark purple auras suddenly surround the duo, shocking Jayden a bit.

"Okay, this is freaky," Jayden announces as the arcade around the duo slowly disappears, the floor doing the same until all that remained was the machine. The machine disappears, and the area around the raven-haired duo starts fading into a some-what familiar picture of a large lab with pieces of metal and wires everywhere, a few desks, a broken TV, and a radio.

"Woah, this is awesome!" Jayden exclaims as he steps off of the blue platform he found himself standing on. He looks around at all the things lying around, when he looks over and sees Trunks walking into the giant lab.

"Looks like you made alright," Trunks says.

"This is SO AWESOME!" Jayden repeats, squealing a bit, making Trunks and Aimi sweat-dropped.

"Oh, and Aimi, my mother finished your gi!" Trunks adds, looking over at the ribbon wearing girl.

"Yes! Now I don't have to fight in my school uniform anymore!" Aimi exclaims. Trunks points to the hallway he just walked in from, and Aimi runs into the hallway and up some stairs.

"Question," Jayden says, Trunks looking over at the boy curiously. "So, we have to fight this evil, which is after some ancient person. I'm still confused on where Aimi and I fit this equation,"

"Well," Trunks sighs, "You and Aimi fight the scouts sent to find the 'Restorer'. The scouts are finding their way into the regular timeline, and I fear that things could become worse. That's why you're here. I don't have enough time to balance the present timeline and mine, and since the Androids are on the loose here…well, that's why I called for backup."

"Oh, okay. But that doesn't explain how they got to our dimension though," Jayden says.

"That was probably because Aimi left the portal open. See, you're supposed to close it. Aimi and I went through this morning, before she went to school. I knew she forgot something!" Trunks explains, making Jayden wide-eyed.

"Then, that means I saw you two in the arcade while walking to school!" Jayden exclaims.

"That was you?" Trunks asks, surprised. Jayden nods his head.

"So, when are we going into the regular timeline?" Jayden asks excitedly.

"Once Aimi gets back. I'll be sending you to a time a few months before the evil Saiyans arrive." Trunks replies, confusing Jayden.

"Evil Saiyans? Oh, you mean Nappa and Vegeta?" Jayden asks, Trunks agreeing.

"Oh, wait right here!" Trunks realizes, turning and running down the hallway he had entered from. He turns into a room and quickly does a turn-around. This time though, he comes back out holding an orange card, identical to a Capsule Card.

"Another one of these?" Jayden asks as he is handed the card.

"Yes. But, this one isn't a data card. This is the key for opening and closing the portals. Also, I can use it to contact you, and you can use it to see if a shadow is nearby in the area." Trunks explains, flipping it over to reveal a small screen on the back with a red button.

"So….awesome…" Jayden mutters excitedly.

"So, when are we off?" a voice rings out. Trunks and Jayden turn around to see Aimi, who now wore a red and yellow schemed gi. She had on a red tank top cut to show her stomach, with a yellow undershirt with elbow length sleeves. Along with red pants with yellow leggings, she wore black boots with white stripes, a sky-blue belt with a bow, sky-blue wristbands, and her hair ribbon was now a large thick red bow.

"Wow…" Jayden mutters, blushing a bit.

"We were waiting for you," Trunks says. Smiling, Aimi walks back over to the platform where she had Jayden had appeared from. With a red face, Jayden follows as well.

"Okay, you two ready?" Trunks asks the duo as he places a glass dome around the platform. Both kids nod their heads. Trunks presses a red button, and the dome becomes metal. Two card slots appear, and Aimi inserts her Capsule Card. Jayden quickly does the same, and a bright light comes from the cards. The metal dome around the duo and the platform beneath them disappears, becoming part of the dark purple that now surrounded them.

**EN: Yeah! Break! Care! Break!**

**Jayden: Hey Aimi, where are we?**

**Aimi: This kinda looks like the place where Gohan hid out for those six months for Piccolo's training!**

**Gohan: Hi. Who are you guys?**

**Aimi and Jayden: Gohan?! **

**Author/Narrator: Next time on Dragon Ball Heroes: A Day with Gohan! We're Saiyans?**

**Jayden: Aimi, why didn't you tell me about this?**

*If you haven't seen DBZA, you're crazy


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Day with Gohan!**

**Author/Narrator **_Last time, on Dragon Ball Heroes, we found out that Aimi was actually teamed up with Future Trunks, a character from DBZ! Told of a evil that was after a mysterious 'One who Restored Light', Jayden finds out that Aimi was doing the work for Trunks, as he was all ready trying to fight off the androids. Aimi was solo on the mission, and until Aimi asked Jayden to help her! Now part of the secret, the raven-haired duo is now on their way to the regular timeline in the DBZ Dimension. What will they face? Find out…NOW!_

"Where are we now?" asks spiky-haired Jayden as he looked around, finding himself hundreds of feet in the air above a large island and ocean. Quickly, he grabs onto Aimi's shoulders for support.

"We must be somewhere with importance, otherwise those Shadows wouldn't have a reason to be here," Jayden's bow-wearing accomplice replies, looking over her shoulder at the boy grasping onto her with his life, sweat-dropped.

"Jayden, stop being a wuss," Aimi says, rolling her eyes.

As the bow-wearing girl was about to start flying towards the island, she suddenly felt pain surge through her body. Aimi started falling out of the sky, but as quickly has it started, it ended, and she regained her power.

"You BAKA!" Aimi screeches, looking at the spiky-haired boy on her back, who had an innocent look on his face. Aimi slaps Jayden with all her might, leaving a red hand mark on his cheek.

"Hey!" Jayden exclaims, rubbing his cheek.

"Don't touch my tail, got it?!" Aimi exclaims, confusing Jayden. He looks down by his right hand, and sure enough, a brown monkey tail was there, flowing in the wind.

"Ah! Sorry, I just, didn't see it and-"Jayden blurts out, stopping when he realized something. "Wait…you're a Saiyan? Since when?"

Aimi laughs. "Well, as a boost, Trunks had the Hero License inject Saiyan DNA into me, and now I'm half-Saiyan,"

"Lucky…" Jayden mutters. "I wish I was half-Saiyan,"

"Not really…" Aimi replies, flying towards the island. "This tail isn't exactly 'helpful' when trying to keep all of this a secret."

"True…" Jayden ponders.

**OP: Dragon Ball Heroes!  
Episode 3: A Day with Gohan!**

A few seconds later, Aimi lands on the beach of the island, landing gracefully on one foot. Jayden, however, landed face first in the sand. The spiky-haired boy picked himself back up, shaking his head and making sand fly in all directions. He brushes off the sand on his school clothes, making Aimi giggle.

"Well, you ready Mister Mountain Cat?" a childish voice rings out. The duo looks as each other, confused.

"Your right, we should eat lunch first," the voice says again.

"Who is that?" Jayden asks, before Aimi shushes him. The duo slowly and quietly walks towards the source of the sound, which was behind a tall rock. The raven-haired kids climb it and look down, seeing a small boy and a yellow mountain cat.

The boy had black spiky hair and appeared to around the age of 5 or 6. He wore an orange and dark blue schemed gi, and had a logo on the back that read Demon*, dark blue boots, and a sword that hung around his chest. Seeing this, the duo quickly recognized the boy.

"Woah, its Gohan!" Jayden exclaims, Aimi's eyes widening, her cheeks turning a bright red.

"Yeah…" Aimi trails off, a dreamy look on her face.

"_Oh god, its Gohan! He's so cute when he was younger! Oh, I can imagine it all now, going out on dates with him! And now I'm half Saiyan, so that's two times better!"_ Aimi thinks, making herself blush all the more.

"Um…." Jayden says, looking over at his partner, who now had hearts in her eyes. Jayden sighs, before looking back at Gohan, who had started a small fire, and was cooking some grub. A rustle in the nearby trees alerts Gohan, who looks behind him, finding nothing.

"Aimi, we must be here for a reason! Those Shadows must be-"Jayden exclaims, looking over at Aimi, who was still fantasizing about Gohan. Jayden snaps his fingers, and the bow-wearing girl doesn't budge. He waves his hand, but she doesn't move. Frustrated, Jayden slaps the bow-wearing girl on the back of the head. This time it worked, but now Jayden had to deal with a livid Aimi Mizuki.

"Jayden…if we weren't in hiding…"Aimi threatens through gritted teeth, glaring at Jayden, who quickly backs away.

"Hey," Gohan yells. "Who are you?"

Jayden and Aimi looks down and see Gohan waving with a smile on his face. Quickly, the duo looks at each other, and continues to freak out.

"Hello? Are you there?" Gohan asks again.

"C'mon Jayden, let's go down," Aimi says, swinging her legs of the rock and jumping down, landing gracefully on her feet. Jayden does the same, but instead, he jumps off and lands a belly flop in the sand.

"No fair," Jayden grumbles, picking himself up.

"So, who are you guys?" Gohan asks again, curiously. The duo looks over at the boy, then at each other, then back at Gohan.

"Oh, I'm Aimi," Aimi says, turning and pointing to Jayden. "That's Jayden".

"Hi," Jayden replies weakly.

"Well, I'm Gohan, nice to meet you," Gohan replies casually.

"So, what are you doing? You seem to be making something," Aimi asks, and Gohan nods his head.

"Yeah I'm making lunch. What about you two?" Gohan replies, Aimi and Jayden looking at each other curiously.

"Um, we're just, uh," Aimi stutters, Jayden finishing her sentence.

"…looking for something. We were told it was on this island, and are searching for it!" Jayden finishes, shocking Aimi completely.

"Really? Wow…" Gohan trails off, before realizing what Jayden said. "Wait…I'm on an island?!"

"Yep. We saw it when we were flying in," Jayden replies casually.

"You can fly?" Gohan asks curiously, a surprised look in his face. The duo freezes.

"Well, only I can fly," Aimi says matter-of-factly, "Jayden is too much of a scaredy-cat to try."

"Am not!" Jayden exclaims back angrily.

"Are too! You got so freaked out when we were over the ocean, you grabbed onto me for your life!" Aimi replies.

"WELL, AT LEAST I'M NOT SOME FREAK WITH A MONKEY TAIL!" Jayden retorts back. This makes Aimi go over the edge, and she slaps Jayden on the face, the same spot from before, sending him flying, knocking him into the rocks that surrounded the beach nearby.

"Say that I'm a 'freak' again, and I'll smack you so hard Shenron can't fix it!" Aimi exclaims.

"Uh…You guys look hungry. How 'bout you guys come and eat lunch with me," Gohan suggests, trying to break things up. "And, you can explain some things to me."

"Sure!" the duo synchronizes.

A few minutes later, after Aimi apologized for slapping Jayden silly, the meat was cooked and Gohan gave one steak to Aimi and another to Jayden. The trio sat around the campfire (Jayden humming the 'Campfire Song' Song from SpongeBob).

"So, where are you from?" Gohan asks Jayden curiously, trying to stir up a conversation.

"Um…I'm from…West City," Jayden replies.

"East," Aimi says blantly, taking a bite of her steak. "What about you?"

"I'm from Mt. Paozu," Gohan replies, looking at the sand beneath them.

"What? That's like, miles away from here!" Jayden exclaims dramatically.

"How did you wind up here?" Aimi asks, pretending.

Gohan plays with his fingers, an ashamed look on his face. "If I told, you wouldn't believe me!" he pleads.

The duo laughs. "Listen, I think we would believe you, Gohan," Jayden replies.

Gohan sighs. "Alright," he says. "It all starts with my dad. He was the most powerful guy in the world,"

"Then, about a half a year ago, he brought me over to meet some of his friends who were on this island. Then, this freaky alien guy with a tail-like you Aimi- came and said my dad was an alien of somesort, and that the he was his brother. Then he kidnapped me and took me to his ship. My dad and his friend Piccolo came after me and fought the man, but my dad died in the fight,"

"Then, Piccolo was warned by the alien that two others of large fighting power were going to come to Earth for the Dragon Balls, so they could get eternal life. Now, they'll be here in a couple of months, and I'm going to try and help fight." Gohan explains.

"So you're here…why?" Jayden asks.

"I'm training for the fight coming up," Gohan replies.

"Fight huh?" Aimi asks, standing up. "I'll help! I'll kick those evil Saiyans behinds just like I did Raditz!"

Gohan looks at Aimi, eyes wide. Jayden's were the same as well.

"You were there?" Gohan asks confusingly.

"Yeah," Aimi says casually. "I help your dad and Piccolo during that fight. It was, also my first one as well…" the bow-wearing girl places her hand behind her head, sweat-dropped.

"Your first…fight?" Jayden mutters.

"But, I don't remember you being there!" Gohan exclaims.

"Oh, I was there alright. I was even there when you got kidnapped," Aimi says, trailing off.

"Aimi, you never told me about that!" Jayden exclaims, shocking the bow-wearing girl.

"Really? Hm, I must've forgotten to tell you then…" Aimi sighs. "Okay, how 'bout I tell you now then?"

"Sure!" Gohan and Jayden exclaim in unison.

_Aimi POV_

"_Huh? Where the heck am I?" I say, looking around at the very little land I now stood on. I stood behind some sort of pink beach house on a VERY small circular island. The house had a red roof, and through a window in the house, I could see to the front, were a group of people were gathered. There were two men wearing blue and orange fighting gi, who were obviously Goku and Krillin. Then, there was a bald man, Master Roshi, and a blue-haired lady, Bulma. Finally, I spot a little 4-year-old boy who I immediately realize is Gohan._

"_I guess Trunks was right about meeting everyone," I exclaim, watching as Goku suddenly looks around, a nervous look on his face. _

"_Goku?" Bulma asks confusingly._

"_Someone's nearby, someone's closing in on us," Goku says quickly, "I've never felt a power like this before,"_

"_What?" Master Roshi exclaims. _

"_Yeah, I feel it too," Krillin adds, turning towards me. Quickly, I duck down, trying to stay out of sight. Suddenly, I see something shoot down from the sky and land on the island, in front of the house. Slowly, I crawl around to the side of the house and peek my head out a bit, giving myself a good view of the group, and another man who joined the group._

"_Raditz!" I recognize immediately, seeing the long SSJ3-like hair and black and orange armor._

"_Ah, I've finally found you, Kakkarot," Raditz announces, making everyone confused._

"_Kakkarot?" Goku asks, confusingly._

"_You look so much like our father," Raditz continues, making Goku gasp._

"_What are you talking about?" Bulma exclaims._

"_Yeah, what ARE you talking about?" Krillin shouts, walking up to Raditz. Raditz looks down and grins._

"_Krillin! Look out!" Goku suddenly yells, but is to late as Krillin is slapped by Raditz's tail, which flings out and knocks Krillin flying into Kame House._

"_He…has a tail!" Bulma exclaims._

"_Have forgotten or something? Kakkarot, your part of an inter-galactic race called the Saiyans. You were sent here as a baby to destroy the planet so we could sell it for profit," Raditz quickly explains, shocking everybody, and leaving Earth's hero stunned. _

"_And to top it all off…I'm your brother!"_

"Can we get to the fight?" Jayden exclaims, annoying Aimi, "I already know how this plays out, I want to hear about some action!" he whines.

"Calm yourself, I'm getting there Mr. Impatient! Besides, Gohan might wanna hear it!" Aimi says, slightly tempered, sweat-dropped.

"Okay, Okay, geez…" Jayden sighs, sitting back and resting on his hands.

**Eyecatch 1:****Like the original, Goku is sitting with his back turned to the camera. Jayden and Aimi fall into the shot, and then Gohan appears. Everyone then smiles as the DBH logo appears.**

**Eyecatch 2: Like the original, Gohan is seen taking up most of the camera space. He then turns and runs to Goku, who picks him up. Jayden and Aimi then fall into the shot, and all four pose with the logo appearing in the corner.**

"_Aghhhh!" Goku yells in pain, barely being able to watch as his 'brother' picked up is 4-year-old son by the back of his shirt._

"_Gohan!" I whisper, trying not to yell out and attract attention to myself._

"_Go…han!" Goku struggles to speak._

"_Daddy!" Gohan cries, reaching out and trying to grab onto his father, but was unsuccessful._

"_If you wanna see your son again, pile 100 dead humans on this beach by tomorrow morning, or your son dies!" Raditz orders, shocking everyone on the island, including me, although I already knew what happened._

"_NO!" Goku exclaims, trying to reach towards his son. Raditz starts to laugh some maniacal laugh and flies away, holding a crying and weeping Gohan. Quickly, Goku's friends run to him and help him towards Kame House's porch._

"_Now what?" I ask myself, hiding behind Kame House and thinking. "Piccolo will be here soon, and I don't want him to see me, oh, especially not him right now."_

_Suddenly, a huge group of powerful ki appears in the distance, in the direction where Raditz's ship was. I look up and gasp, seeing a group of at least 4 of those weird shadow things flying. _"Shadow Warriors," _Trunks had called them._

_As the group starts flying towards Raditz and Gohan, I sneak a glance back over at Goku, who was now sitting on the steps of the house. I try to think up a plan, knowing Piccolo would be here soon. Immediately, a plan pops into my head. Smiling, I run out from the side house, catching everyone's attention near the porch, and run on the beach. I jump up into the air and start flying in the direction Raditz did._

"Thank goodness Trunks taught me…" _I think, soaring towards Raditz._

"Trunks? What name is Trunks?" Gohan asks, making Aimi freeze.

"Aimi…" Jayden trails off, a nervous look on his face.

"_Ah man, how did I forget about that?" _Aimi thinks nervously.

"Well, back to our conversation!" Aimi exclaims. "Now, how about I help you with that fight that's coming up?"Gohan looks at Aimi, sighing, and looks over at Jayden, whose has a look saying 'Just let her'.

"Fine," Gohan says, "but I'm not even sure I'll make it out alive! And I'm pretty really strong!"

"Oh please, Jayden and I will be fine! We'll just train everyday to prepare!" Aimi exclaims, catching Jayden off guard.

"Wait, who said I was helping out with this?" Jayden asks nervously.

"Hey, you agreed to help me…no backing out!" Aimi exclaims. "Besides Jayden, this is so obvious! More Shadow Warriors will be there, and instead of 'it' ending there, we'll be there to stop it!" Jayden nods his head, while confusing Gohan.

"Shadow Warriors?" Gohan asks, making Aimi cringe, sweat-dropped at what she just let slip out.

"Yeah Aimi…" Jayden says, pretending to be curious, "You mentioned them before. What are Shadow Warriors?"

"Oh, well," Aimi stutters, putting her hand behind her head. "Um, they are these, black shadow creatures who look like humans, and, they have been attacking a lot in the past few days, for some reason," she explains.

"Is that what you two are searching for?" Gohan asks, starting to realize.

"Yeah," the bow-wearing girl sighs sighs.

Suddenly, there is a rustle in the bushes behind them. The trio whirls around, watching the bushes nervously. They turn back to continue eating, when they hear not one, not two, but four more rustles.

"What the?" Jayden mutters, going over to the bushes and looking through. He looks around for a few minutes before turning back to Aimi and Gohan, a scared look on his face.

"They're here," Jayden says once back over at the fire. "And their looking for us…all three of us,"

"What? But why Gohan too?" Aimi asks, looking at the small boy.

"I don't know, but we need to destroy those shifter shadows, or whatever they are." Jayden says, Aimi nodding her head sternly.

"Hey, let me help!" Gohan exclaims. The duo looks down at the boy nervously.

"I don't know. Maybe the reason they're here is to catch Gohan…" Aimi mutters. "But, I guess you could help,"

Gohan smiles as more rustles come from the bushes. The trio turns around, and their eyes widen in fright. Five Shadow Warriors now stood behind them; bushes pushed aside, the lead smiling.

"Found you…" the leader says playingly.

"Great, we didn't even have time to make a plan!" Jayden exclaims. Aimi smacks the spiky-haired boy on the side of the head.

"Jayden! You baka!" Aimi exclaims, taking a fighting stance.

"Are-re those the shadow thingies you were talking about?" Gohan asks nervously, starting to back away.

"Yeah, why?" Jayden asks, turning towards the young boy.

"I-I've already fought them!" Gohan exclaims. "They're too strong!"

"What?" Jayden and Aimi exclaims in unison, looking back at the boy.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Aimi asks.

"I was going too..." Gohan trails off.

"Yeah, and Aimi, I haven't had actual TRAINING yet…" Jayden trails off, looking at the bow-wearing girl.

"Really?" Aimi asks, "No martial arts? Even in America?"

"Well, for about two years or so I did," Jayden replies.

"That'll do for now!" Aimi replies, getting into a fighting position.

"That's it!" the lead Shadow Shifter exclaims, "Enough with the gibberish! Its time…to duel!"

"Ha! What have you been watching, Yugi-"Jayden starts, but doesn't finish as the shadows charge, leaving the rag-tag trio surprised. Three shadows charge towards Aimi and immediately start barraging her, leaving her on the defense. Two shadows attack Jayden, who was quickly engulfed in a barrage by one shadow. However, one flew towards Gohan, who quickly started to run away.

"Gohan! Get out of here! They're after you!" Aimi exclaims, catching a glimpse of Gohan, before being punched into the air by one of her attackers.

"Aimi!" Jayden shouts, jumping out of the defensive position he took and into the air, kicking the two shadows he fought in the head, making them both collide heads and stumble backwards unsteadily. As they fall down, two more shadows, two Aimi had fought, charge towards the spiky-haired boy angrily. Quickly, Jayden starts jumping away from his oncoming attackers, who started firing ki blasts.

Suddenly, Aimi swoops in, kicking away the shadows, letting Jayden catch his breath from running.

"Jayden," Aimi instructs, "go and find Gohan. If he's captured…" she trails.

"Yeah, I understand," Jayden says, "but what about you?"

"Oh, these guys? Please! I may have not been able to one before, but you have to remember, I'm part Saiyan," Aimi says, turning back to the shadows, who were charging back at her.

"Oh, so you're a Saiyan?" one of the shadows ask, a grin slightly appearing.

"Yeah, what's that to you?" Aimi questions.

"Oh nothing," the shadow replies, teleporting away, leaving the other three charging at her.

"Let's end this," Aimi mutters.

"Ka…"

"Me…"

Jayden looks over at Aimi, whose hands were now cupped back behind her, in a pose oh so familiar to the raven-haired duo.

"Ha..."

"Me..."

A ball light blue ki forms in Aimi's hands, shocking Jayden as Aimi just smiled.

"HA!" Aimi yells, releasing the blue ki with a great jerk forward in a blast aimed straight towards the three remaining shadows. The Kamehameha hits them square on, and disappear on sight. After the sand clears, it reveals that there was nothing remaining.

"Wow," Jayden says, in awe. "That was actually much smaller than what I thought it was."

Aimi huffs. "C'mon, give some slack! I'm not Super Saiyan 3 Goku launching a giant Kamehameha alongside my two 'alive' sons to defend the Earth from Broly!"

"Actually, I think Goku was just Super Saiyan," Jayden retorts.

"Whatever! Besides, not like you can do one!" Aimi replies, running past Jayden.

"Hey!" Jayden exclaims. "Wait, where are you going?"

"To make sure Gohan's alive, duh!" Aimi replies, not looking back at the spiky-haired boy.

"Wait for me!" Jayden replies.

"Ah, thanks for the dinner Gohan!" Jayden exclaims as he bites into two slices of steak.

"No problem! Besides, I should be thanking you guys!" Gohan replies happily.

"For what? All we did was save you!" Aimi asks, biting into her meat.

"That's it though…you saved me…" Gohan trails off.

"So, what are you doing next?" Jayden asks.

"I'm making a boat to go visit my mom," Gohan replies. "Wanna come?"

"Uh, we have school and homework to do," Aimi starts, looking over at Jayden.

"And my mom is probably nervous about me," Jayden adds.

"Oh," Gohan says sadly.

"Hey, we'll be back! We're coming back for the fight against the EVIL Saiyans in the next year or so!" Aimi exclaims.

"How do you know that their Saiyans?" Gohan asks, making Aimi freeze and Jayden sweat-dropped.

"Um, well…" Aimi says, playing with her fingers.

"We, uh, have to get going!" Jayden says, grabbing Aimi's hand. "C'mon Aimi!" Jayden runs into the forest nearby, Aimi waving. Once hidden in the brush, Aimi pulls out her Hero License and turns it over. Jayden quickly does the same. The duo press a red button on the card, and they find themselves surrounded by dark purple light, just like how they enter the DBZ Dimension. The purple light fades away, and the duo find themselves in the empty arcade, where they started from.

"Ah crap!" Aimi exclaims, glancing at the clock. She races down the stairs, grabbing her apron off the Dragon Ball Heroes machine. She ties the apron on and rushes over to the door, where a large crowd of kids were stand, waiting for the doors to open.

"Jayden," Aimi warns, "Get behind the counter!"

Quickly, Jayden does so. As soon as he crouches down, Aimi swings the arcade doors open, letting the huge crowd rush in and to the arcade games.

Gohan4: I don't think I mentioned this in any of the first two chapters, but I DO NOT own anything related to the Dragon Ball franchise. This includes Dragon Ball Heroes (or DBH). All I own is the character names and personalities! Please don't sue me! I don't have any money!  
Okay, that's out of the way. Jayden, Aimi, you're up!

Jayden: Okay! Next time on Dragon Ball Heroes, Aimi and I are interrupted by some Android 17 look-alike.

Aimi: Jayden! He has a name, thank you very much!

Jayden *sighs* Well, at least read your line!

Aimi: *Sweat-dropped* Ah, hold on! Um….*scans script trying to find line*…got it! And, the boy keeps following us around. Then, some more Shadow Warriors swoop in!

Jayden: Wait…how did they get through….*Glares at Aimi*

Aimi: Hey! I closed it yesterday after you left! There's no way to open the portal without a Hero License…unless…

Jayden: Unless what? You think I'm on Team Evil?

Aimi: Just a thought.

Jayden: Hey! *Runs after Aimi*

Aimi: Ah! Help!

*Duo runs away*

Gohan4: Well, I guess that brings this chapter to a close. Watch for my post! Also, I would like to note that in this story, Capsule Cards and Hero Licenses are different things. Capsule Cards are for the actual GAME; where as Hero Licenses are for getting in and out of the DBZ Dimension. I think I messed that up in Chapter 2. Also, when Future Trunks says in the 'down under,' I meant to add 'Space Australia' at the bottom of the chapter. But I didn't. But now, its 8:47 on Monday Night, and I'm missing MNF, although the Vikings and the Giants both stink. But, Sleepy Hollow's on, so, who cares?!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Close Call!**

_**Gohan4: Last time on Dragon Ball Heroes...NO! I will not do this any longer! Doesn't the narrator get tired of reading this every time a new episode is recorded? I know I am! …..I don't give a shnoz if I lose my job! I'm the author! You can't fire me! Aimi! Jayden! Disclaimer!**_

_**Jayden and Aimi: The following is a non-profit, fan based parody-**_

_**Gohan4: WRONG DISCLAIMER!**_

_**Jayden: Sorry!**_

_**Aimi: The following is a simple DBZ fanfic with OC's. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Heroes, and anything else in the DBZ franchise is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please, support by not flaming!**_

_**Jayden: Hey, I was gonna read it too!**_

_**Gohan4: Then you'll get the end part. Or, if I forget, the next disclaimer.**_

_**Jayden: Fine...**_

_***Silence covers the trio***_

_**Gohan4: Well? Start rolling!**_

"I'm off mom!"

"Be back soon, sweetie!"

As soon as Jayden stepped onto the sidewalk, he took off into a run, passing houses faster than he normally did. As he reached the corner, he slid a bit before regaining his balance and turning down the street. He spots the arcade, slides to a stop in front of it, and peers through the glass doors, looking around at the closed arcade. He sees the large absence of machines, remembering the small scuffle Aimi had gotten into.

"_Geez, I guess yesterday was no dream. I guess I am fighting those Shadows…" _ Jayden thinks. He looks around at the other 4-story or 3-story buildings nearby, making the arcade seem like a dwarf. Jayden turns back to the glass door and found the raven-haired girl, glaring at him. Jayden jumps back, making Aimi laugh.

"You are very easy to scare," the bow-wearing girl says, opening the glass door and walking out in her school uniform, coordinating with Jayden's. Aimi locks the door behind her, and starts her trek.

"Hey, wait up!" Jayden exclaims, catching up to the girl.

"Tell me something Jayden," Aimi says once the spiky-haired boy catches up, "did you get a call from Trunks?"

Jayden looks over at Aimi, puzzled. "What? No, why?"

Aimi looks over at Jayden freezing, sweat-dropped. "Well, Trunks called me last night…"

"How can he call you? He's not even re-"Jayden starts, catching himself, "even in the same dimension, let alone universe!"

"Through the Capsule Cards, duh!" Aimi retorts. "I told you yesterday!"

Jayden shakes his head. "Uh uh."

"Never mind," the bow-wearing girl says, waving her hand around, "What I was going to say is that we need to be careful. Trunks says that the portal is somehow opening on its own, during school. Which means those Shadows can come to our universe, like that one did yesterday."

"Huh. Well that's great," Jayden says blantly.

"Also, I need to get you in a dojo mister! You have no training, and you can't let me do all the work! I may be half-Saiyan, but I can't work alone! Besides, you promised you would help me!" Aimi exclaims, pushing Jayden into a corner.

"Okay, okay, okay, geez…I'll train with you today!" Jayden says, trying to push Aimi away a bit.

"Hey, Ribbon Girl!" a voice exclaims behind them. The duo looks back and sees a black-haired boy, whose hair was pulled back into a small ponytail, leaving two pieces to stick out, running down the street. He wore the same uniform as Jayden, meaning they went to the same school.

"Hey, he looks like Android 17!" Jayden whispers to Aimi.

"Your right! But, he has no idea about that. Besides, he isn't even a DBZ fan!" Aimi replies as the boy arrives beside Aimi.

"I'm glad…I…caught up…too you…" the boy says through deep breaths, panting a bit.

"Is there something you want Nimu?" Aimi asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah…" the boy says, standing up a bit. "I wanted to suggest some ideas for the CFD,"

"CFD? Oh, the formal!" the bow-wearing girl realizes. "You must be helping me!"

"Yep!" the boy, Nimu, exclaims. "I'm in charge of decorations and theming."

"Geez, they must put a lot into this…formal…" Jayden trails off. Nimu looks over at the spiky-haired boy.

"Yeah, it's a big deal either way. You're the new kid, right?" Nimu asks. Jayden nods his head.

"That's Jayden," Aimi adds. "Moved here from America."

"Really? I'm Wantanabe Nimu, nice to meet you!" Nimu exclaims, flashing a smile.

"Well, Jayden and I were having a pretty 'private' conversation, so, we'll see you around!" Aimi exclaims cheerfully.

"Oh, c'mon, school is just down the road! Let's just walk there together!" Nimu exclaims, taking off. Aimi and Jayden look over at each other sigh, and then continue towards school.

**OP: Dragon Ball Heroes!**

** Chapter 4: A Close Call! A possible DBZ fan?**

As the duo walked into their homeroom with Nimu in tow, some of the girls started looking over at Jayden, a slight blush on their faces, making the spiky-haired boy blush as well. As the group separated to go to their seats, some girls sitting near Aimi stared at her, jealous looks on their faces.

Some of the boys however, glared at Jayden angrily. Nervously, Jayden just looked away, whipping out a DBZ novel hidden in a Naruto novel, peering out of it every so often.

See, the girls in the class, well, most of them, were immediately taken off their feet by Jayden. They had crushes, and they wanted him to ask them out to the formal. Supposedly, there was a boy who asked a girl, and later in life, after college, they got married. So, boys always try and ask their crushes to the formal, hoping that they would marry them. Same thing would go for the girls. Aimi was really popular with the boys, and Jayden took the girls by storm.

"Class, I would like to start our first committee meeting for the Christmas Formal Dance," the teacher announced, making everyone squirm in their seats. "Any suggestions?"

"I have one!" Nimu perks up. The class starts to whisper to each other, Jayden not taking any notice.

"Yes, Nimu?" the teacher asks. Nimu stands up, and turns to the class.

"I actually have two ideas. One could be themed 'Mistletoe', with branches of it hanging everywhere and playing slow songs and Christmas carols and have a 'wishing tree', where we would put wishes for the New Year," Nimu announces, getting the class excited. "The next one would be 'Valentines in Snow', with hearts hanging from the ceilings and some fake snow in places. We could have formal dining and at the end, we could do something extravagant."

'Ooohs' and 'awwws' come from the class as Nimu sits back down and the teacher finishes writing down the two ideas on the board.

"Which do we prefer class?" the teacher asks.

"How 'bout we combine both?" a boy perks up, getting the class in an agreement, nodding heads.

"Alright, but what would we have to do? We need entertainment, and we only have 20,000¥ (about 200 dollars) to do it. Don't forget decorations, lighting, a DJ, and food!" the teacher points out.

"My uncle owns a fancy restaurant!" a girl shouts, waving her hand in the air.

"My neighbor works at a party store!" another girl shouts.

"There's a lighting business down the road from my house owned by some friends!" a boy adds.

"Can I bring my I-Pod and download some music and make a playlist?" a boy asks.

The teacher sighs. "Well, you'll have to get all of this in the next month or so, depending on the date."

"_Gosh, this is boring. Spending LEARNING time for a stupid dance! I don't even like any of these girls, well, Aimi's kinda nice…"_ Jayden thinks, glancing over at Aimi from across the room. She freezes, looking back down at her desk. Jayden does the same. _"Maybe, I could ask her…but just as acquaintances and because I was desperate."_

The end of class rolled around, and as everyone got their stuff and left, Aimi caught up to Jayden and pulled him aside.

"Jayden, I have a bad feeling," Aimi says gravely. Jayden gulps.

"You're meaning Shadows, right?" Jayden asks sternly. The raven-haired girl nods her head.

"We need to go, like now and-"Aimi starts, but is pulled aside by Nimu.

"Sorry Jayden, the committee and I need Aimi! Bye!" Nimu exclaims quickly, grabbing Aimi and dragging her back into the classroom from which they had come from. Jayden sighs, walking towards his next class.

At lunch, Jayden sat down at the spot he had met Aimi yesterday, although she was not there today. She was with the committee, again, sitting at their table. Aimi spotted him, giving him a face reading 'Go without me, the Earth is in danger'.

Jayden looks over, giving her a return look saying 'Can't fly, durh,' Aimi sighs, turning back to the group she had to sit with. She glances back over, mouthing 'Sorry'. Jayden sighs again.

"Alone again," Jayden mutters. Suddenly, a group of girls surround Jayden, cornering him in his seat.

"_Kami, I've ditched Jayden at least four times already today, not even counting lunch today! I have to make it up to him…" _Aimi thinks to herself, changing into her PE clothes. As she pushes her foot into her sneaker, she is approached by some girls.

"So, trying to go after our Jayden, huh?" the lead girl asks, her posse behind her, backing her up.

"YOUR Jayden? Please, if anything, I'm the closest to him." Aimi retorts, laughing a bit. Quickly, the lead girl points her finger at the bow-wearing girl.

"You. He wasn't close to you yesterday, no, not like this. Something happened. Something in the evening that is being kept secret." The lead girl says, pushing her blonde hair out of the way.

"Can…I just go to PE?" Aimi asks blantly, finishing tying her shoe. Quickly, the lead girl grabs Aimi's shoulders and pushes her against the lockers.

"Not until you promise to stay AWAY from our Jayden!" the lead girl says through gritted teeth.

"Oh really?" Aimi asks, lifting her left leg. _"Light tap, Light tap," _she thinks. She thrusts her leg into the girl's side very lightly, but this knocks the girl back against the lockers across from them. Aimi cringes. _"C'mon, I couldn't have been any lighter!"_

"…Why YOU!" the girl screams, grabbing for Aimi. Aimi slowly steps out of the way, at a speed the other girls couldn't comprehend. Aimi then elbows the lead girl in the back, sending her to the ground with a thump. Aimi's eyes widen at what she had just let slip, and made a run for it out of the locker room, leaving the crowd to tend to the leader.

Finally, the day was over, and the duo slowly made their way to the arcade, where they decided Aimi would train Jayden, and herself, alongside Trunks in the training rooms he had. They were nowhere near ready for the gravity room.

As the duo quickly hurried along the sidewalk, Aimi looked back at Jayden. "You know what I realized?"

"What? That you ditched me for that 'Nimu' the entire day?" Jayden retorts, his face burning a bit.

"Hey, I couldn't help it! You know I didn't want to sit with him the entire day," Aimi replies angrily.

"Really? Couldn't you have said 'Hey Nimu, can I talk to Jayden privately?' or 'Nimu, I'll be right back. Jayden needs me.'?" Jayden argues as they arrive at the arcade. Aimi throws the key in, unlocks the door, and storms inside, Jayden following suit.

"Listen, I've been through a lot! These girls keep coming after me, saying that you're going to be there and that I need to back off, and with the stupid dance, I just want to train and fight some Shadows to take my anger out! Oh, and did I mention I could get after-school DETANTION for a week, just for kicking the most popular girl in the side! She might have a concussion now! I didn't even kick hard!" Aimi screams back at Jayden, making him freeze in shock. Aimi just looks at the ground.

"Well…geez…I guess I," Jayden says slowly, putting his hand behind his head.

"I'm sorry; I just need to get my anger out! DBZ will do the trick, and I know Trunks will help me," Aimi replies, wiping her eyes and smiling a bit. Together the two climb the stairs up to the machines.

"Wait, which card is which?" Jayden says, pulling out his Hero License and Capsule Card.

"This is the one to get to the DBZ Universe." Aimi says, pointing to the one with the red button and the small black screen, which was the Capsule Card.

"OH…so this is the Hero License!" Jayden exclaims. "Heh, you never taught me how to actually PLAY DBH. You went downstairs to get something, and now I'm helping to save the DBZ Universe!"

"Um, Jayden," Aimi says nervously, "Did you open the portal?"

"No, why?" Jayden responds, freezing when he realized what that meant.

"Then that means that there are Shadow Warriors on the loose in the streets of Tokyo, Japan!" Aimi exclaims nervously, making Jayden gulp.

"What are you talking about?" a familiar voice asks. The duo turns around and sees who else but Nimu, standing at the corner of the stairwell, a confused look on his face.

"Oh crap!" Jayden mutters.

"Nimu…what are you doing here? The arcade isn't open yet!" Aimi exclaims, walking over to him.

"But then why are you guys here? Hm?" Nimu presses against Aimi, who sighs.

"My MOM owns the place, thank you very much!" Aimi argues back.

"What about him?" Nimu asks, pointing to Jayden.

"Uh…what AM I doing here?" Jayden pretends to asks, looking at Aimi like he was confused, scratching his head.

"You guys are hiding something! I overheard you; you said something about Future Trunks right? And the DBZ Universe?" Nimu asks, making the duo glance at each other.

"Pfh! What are you talking about? DBZ doesn't exist!" Jayden bluffs, waving his hand around in the air.

"Oh? Is that so, Mister Dragon Ball Z fan!" Nimu exclaims, poking Jayden in the chest. Jayden raises his hands into the air innocently.

"Well, who do we have here?" another voice asks, making the trio of raven-haired kids turn around. Now, two Shadow Warriors stood behind Aimi on the stairs. They walk past Aimi, and grab Nimu, holding him with one arm around his neck. The shadows, their being two, grin.

"Nimu!" Aimi exclaims.

"Crap!" Jayden exclaims.

"So I was right, this kid is important to you Heroes," the lead shadow exclaims.

"Heroes?" Nimu asks, confusingly.

"It looks like he doesn't know their 'pretty little secret', does he?" the second shadow asks, making the duo freeze.

"You WERE hiding something!" Nimu exclaims. The shadow presses his arm against Nimu's neck, making him wince in pain.

"Stop it! If it's us you want, fine! We'll fight you! Just, don't hurt him!" Aimi exclaims angrily.

"No, you know what we want," the lead shadow says, grinning.

"Info on the Restorer," Jayden mutters, making the two shadows laugh.

"And if you tell us, we'll let the boy go," the second shadow offers.

"To bad we don't have any info to give you! Now give us Nimu back!" Jayden exclaims, getting into a fighting pose. Aimi quickly follows in suit.

"Tsk, Tsk. That's not how our policies work," the lead shadow says, motioning his finger back and forth. He nods to his partner, who pulls out a black crystal.

"This will give us more room to fight than this cramped place," the lead shadow announces. The second shadow throws the crystal into the wall near the machines. The crystal sparks purple sparks, and suddenly, the Heroes are no longer in the arcade, but in the DBZ Dimension, although they now stood on a large field. The field faded from blue to red mostly orange in the middle. The shadows stood on one across from them.

"This…this is the DBH game board!" Aimi realizes, finding herself in her gi she was given yesterday, tail waving around.

"Really? Huh," Jayden asks. Aimi looks back and smiles.

"Nice gi, the colors couldn't be any different," the raven-haired girl says, giving Jayden a thumbs-up. Confused, Jayden realizes, he now wore a fighting gi the same color scheme as Aimi's, crimson and yellow. He had on a yellow long-sleeved shirt, with a crimson one over it, sky blue belt, crimson pants like Goku's, yellow ankle wraps, and black boots with white stripes.

"Sweet! I have a gi now!" Jayden squeals, making Aimi sweat-dropped. Jayden then notices that the clothes weren't the only new thing: he now had a brown monkey tail as well. Jayden squeals even more.

The shadow holding Nimu throws him out of the playing fields boundaries, where a black cage formed around him.

"You know the rules: we win, we keep the boy, you win, and you keep the boy." The second shadow announces. Suddenly, three other Shadows appear behind the original two, cracking knuckles and laughing.

"What, we're at a disadvantage!" Aimi exclaims. Then, as if one que, a pillar of light forms beside the duo's playing field, and King Kai and Goku appear.

"Alright, this is where you'll be spending some training for a bit Goku," the small blue dwarf says, patting Goku on the back.

"I-its Goku…it's really him…" Jayden mutters, a large grin forming on his face. The spiky-haired Saiyan nods his head to his sensei and steps onto the Heroes' playing field and walks over the duo, King Kai disappearing.

"Hey, aren't you two a bit too young to fight?" Goku asks, leaving the duo sweat-dropped.

"No, but aren't you a bit too young to be dead?" Aimi replies, pointing to the yellow halo hovering over the Saiyan's head. Goku frowns, staring at Aimi for a few seconds.

"Hey, I remember you! You were at the fight with my brother!" Goku realizes. Aimi nods her head.

"Yeah, the name's Aimi and this is…well…Jayden…" Aimi introduces, sweat-dropping when she sees Jayden, yellow stars in his eyes, mouth wide open.

"Is, he alright?" Goku asks, waving his hand in front of him.

"Yeah, give him a second, he's just in awe." Aimi replies. The bow-wearing girl snaps her fingers in front of Jayden's eyes, but he is unfazed. She tries clapping, but that doesn't work. She slaps him on the back, and this time it worked.  
"Ow, what was that for?" Jayden exclaims, rubbing his back.

"Enough of the chit-chat! It's time to fight!" the lead shadow says. Suddenly, the Heroes plus Goku are hovering over their playing field, a red logo under their feet reading 'Hero'. Three of the shadows on the opposite playing field had 'Berserker' written in purple under them, and the two original shadows had 'Elite' written under them in blue.

"This IS like Dragon Ball Heroes!" Aimi exclaims, glancing over at Jayden.

"Did you say 'Dragon Ball'?" Goku asks confusingly.

"Yeah, but we'll explain it later. Right now, we need to defeat these Shadows to get Nimu back," Jayden says, pointing to the black-haired boy sitting in the cage. Goku's face becomes serious, and he nods his head.

The shadows start positioning themselves, Jayden reading their movements. Aimi mutters something to herself, and then grins. "Jayden, move the right, second row! Goku, get in the front row, middle! I'll get to the right and…" Aimi instructs, pointing the positions. Confused, the two get into their places, and a green checkmark appears over their field. Another appears over the Shadows', and the fields disappear.

Suddenly, some numbers appear over each playing field, the Heroes' playing field having the stronger power. Smiling, Aimi gets into a fighting pose, and charges. Jayden and Goku quickly follow her lead.

"Aimi! I have an idea!" Jayden yells as Goku throws a line of ki blasts at the five charging shadows. Aimi flies over to her friend, who whispers something to her. Her eyes widen, and together, the duo charges, flying in alternating patterns and punching one of the shadows, the lead, in the stomach simultaneously, knocking him back.

Goku flies up and he and Jayden charge, launching simultaneous attacks, while Aimi provided some support by defending them from the other shadows. She then flies over and the three fire a barrage of ki at the lead shadow, destroying it.

The other four shadows charge, leading them is the other Elite ranked Shadow. Aimi and Jayden together fire kiais and knock them away. They charge their energy, and Goku flies in, fighting the shadows. Goku destroys the last elite Shadow, leaving the three Berserkers.

"Goku! Let's do a Kamehameha!" Jayden suggests.

"Right! Wait; do you know how to do one?" Goku asks, Jayden shrugging his shoulders. Aimi and Jayden then knock the three shadows back to back to each other and each of the Heroes fly in front of one and cup their hands back in the same position.

"_God, I hope this works!" _Jayden thinks nervously.

"Ka…me…" the trio starts, small balls of ki appearing in their hands, much to Jayden's delight.

"_Jayden, don't miss!" _Aimi thinks nervously, closing her eyes.

"Ha…me…" they continue.

"_How do these kids know my name? Do they know me from somewhere? And how do they know the Kamehameha?" _Goku thinks to himself, wondering about the two other Saiyans.

"HA!" the trio announces, firing their blasts. The three waves of ki hit their targets, and they are destroyed on impact. As the smoke clears, nothing remains.

"Sweet! I fired a Kamehameha!" Jayden exclaims, pumping his fist in the air.

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna grab Nimu, Jayden, start explaining!" Aimi says, flying over to where Nimu was, although he was no longer in a cage.

"Yeah, an explanation would be nice," Goku says, putting his hand behind his head.

"Alright, but we should wait for Aimi and Nimu," Jayden agrees, pointing to the black-haired boy now riding on the back of Aimi. The two arrive, and Aimi starts explaining, although not explaining everything. She knew, and Jayden, knew that letting Goku know about Trunks to soon would ruin a lot of things.

"So, basically, you have to fight these weird Shadows, who come from Goku's universe, to save both our and his universe?" Nimu sums up. Jayden nods his head.

"Wow…That's surprising," Goku says blantly. "We won't stand a chance,"

"Don't worry. Aimi and I are going to your upcoming fight, we promised Gohan we would." Jayden replies, shocking Goku.

"You met Gohan? Is he alright?" Goku asks nervously.

"Yeah, Piccolo's training him, and he's alive and well." Aimi replies, letting Goku let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain something for me," Nimu adds, the duo glancing at each other before laughing.

"Uh, we'll explain that later," Aimi says, putting her hand behind her head and laughing.

**Gohan4: Okay, chapter's done! Now, since the new Dragon Ball Heroes 'Jaaku Missions' are starting, and the promo threw me off, I'm gonna let this sit for a while. Also, this was just a spit-out chapter, not much thought was put in. I started this on the evening of Halloween, went out, got candy, and came back and wrote this. I wanted to include Nimu because…well…I don't know. Hopefully Nico will be in an upcoming chapter. Thanks to Eve Blaze for the review too! Oh, and the other Saiyans won't be coming till the Namek Saga, but I might hint at them like I did Nimu. Now, I have some college football to watch. **


End file.
